Aimless
The '''Movement' is coming.....'' 'Room Description' Someone once asked me "So what exactly do you guys talk about in here?" To answer their question, we discuss the finer points of philosophy, seek to increase our intelligence via respectable debate, and enjoy the sweet musings of Beethoven. Naw, we just bitch and moan about just about everything, yell at people, and.. Yeah, that's about it. Welcome to Asylum. Aptly named. -Sigma_Zero 'Rules' #Please be respectful. That means no trolling, spamming, attention-whoring and just being a dickhead. #If there is a mod in the room and they ask you to not do something, you should bloody listen to them. #Bring plenty of pie (Preferably pie flavored). #Read the Behavior Guidelines and don't be too cheeky. #Don't leave any form of booze out on the counter. RemoWilliams will steal it. #No role-playing. It is forbidden. 'Regular Moderators' Chrisrandomness Iamnotamod JaelieBean (Room Owner)- Nothing to say. Just pure awesomeness. plugin848y RemoWilliams TheFlyinGiraffe 'History' How Asylum was formed. 'iBot Age' The name of Asylum used to be Ineptitude. It was a brilliant and fruitful era of meaningful discussions on things such as piracy and dead squirrels. The room's name changed into Asylum in early February 2011. Some people say that iBot did this because iBot wanted the chat room to get more new users, via its higher place on the list. In early March, when iBot stopped coming to Asylum, it descended into chaos. It was a mod-free zone, so the Ineptitudians had to fight the many trolls that soon arrived. They found it was a hopeless conflict, and deserted their beloved homeland for other chats, namely Ant Hill and Babylon. New people came to the room, who had to fight with the trolls who still hadn't left the room. When the trolls were gone, the Asylimites went on a rampage and trolled and spammed many rooms. 'The In between' While iBot still owned Asylum but no longer came on, there was a period when Asylum was run by normal people. The main owners were wolfhaak, dragon4444, and wormyish. It was a good time and a fun one. Rp was rampant, and while there was some fighting it wasn't very bad. This is when 'the corner' became established. Not much can be established about this time period, because many who were regulars during this wonderful age left once it ended, or stopped talking. 'Chrisrandomness Age' People realised that iBot would never return and wanted a new room owner. Chrisrandomness asked if the Asylumites liked him as the new room owner. The next day he became the Room Owner of Asylum. After Chris became the new owner on April 31st 2012, his presence detered many trolls from running rampant. After discussing RP with several of the rooms regs, it was decided that RP should be allowed on the weekends, as Asylum was currently not classified as an RP room. Some didn't like this change however, as during the weekends the room would flood over with an abundence of roleplayers and cyber fights. Some wanted things the way they were before and eventually left the room towards greener pastures. Shortly after this transitional period of peace, there came the spamming wars. Factions within both Ant Hill and Asylum declared war on each other and began to spam the other room. They didn't spam very much, until one day, on February the 19th 2012 many Ant Hill residents came to Asylum and spammed, so the people of Asylum went to Ant Hill and spammed there too. Two mods came (who joined the side of Ant Hill) and silenced the people of Asylum. Since then the people of Asylum and Ant Hill are talking about peace. The spamming stopped because Remo brought out the bugspray. Mods didn't join Asylum as much as they used to, mostly due to the hatred towards mods caused by this incident. Roleplayers eventually began to roleplay without getting worried of the mods. This made the RP rule out of use, which caused more Roleplayers to join the chat room. Shortly around this time Chrisrandomness's computer bit the dust, causing him to not come onto the chat anymore and giving up his ownership of the room.(This war was most notably caused by BMX_ERA and a third party which is yet to be identified, BMX_ERA being brother to llAnonymousll) 'The Age of TheFlyinGiraffe' TFG saw that his activity was going down the drain due to work and his girlfriend. Yet, he also had a plan he put into motion when he first took over Asylum. He had his eye on JaelieBean for being an awesome soul. He figured she’d be a fantastic mod. When he took over there was no RO (room owner) and he wanted JaelieBean to try her hand as RO. Yet, for her to become RO, he had to become RO. He enjoyed his reign, yet he saw his time was closing due to real life events and decided to hand over the keys to the loony bin. There was no act of malice and he’s never really leaving. He’s just going to float around Kong and find other cool rooms. 'The Age of the Bean' The following is an essay draft written by a regular for Room Owner JaelieBean to use in a college application: Homosexuals at the name redacted Admissions Office Lemme break this up for you. See, my plans are simple. Fuck bitches, and get learning. Plain and simple. name redacted's graduate program won't do jack shit to help me. I'M gonna help YOU. I am the Jaemeistur, and I WILL succeed. '' '' -Jaelynne the Bitch Fucker 'The War of the Wiki' ''' The morning of July 14th, 2013, the user known as LakeSnow began drastic alterations to this very wiki. Room Owner JaelieBean was the first to notice and notified Sigma_Zero, who proceeded to enter an 'ALL-CA''PS ''RAGE'' ''i'n the chat. His rage notified the rest of the chatroom, LakeSnow took notice of the results of his actions and began defending himself. This only enraged Sigma more until the point he actually rage quit. The regulars of Asylum that preferred the old layout began attempting to undo the changes to the wiki. LakeSnow wouldn't have this and began undoing the undoing of his changes. This continued on and off for the vast majority of the day with LakeSnow, JaelieBean, TheFlyinGiraffe, and AltarBozdag supporting the new changes and Sigma_Zero, Numnum47, and Beelzebumon supporting the original.'' The fighting between Sigma and Lake escalated to the point where caps fights and silences ran rampant through the chatroom. Sigma proposed a democratic solution, having himself, Anarchy17, Beelzebumon, LakeSnow, Numnum47, and PikaStalkers convene in JaelieBean's private chatroom. Sigma and Lake stated their cases, leaving the other five to evaluate and reach a consensus. It was agreed that Lake only wanted to update the list of regulars and ex-regulars, and Sigma only wanted the pretty pictures and quotes and such to remain unaltered. A consensus was made, and the first meeting of the Democratic Union of Asylum ended after making precautionary measures to protect the future wiki. '''A Brief History by Wormyish The way I remember it, was not romantic or dramatic, but a series of subtle changes. First, when I came to Asylum, it was crazy, and there was no rp, none, at all. I came less than a month after Intepitude had its name changed. I had visited Intepitude, but wasn't really a regular. Long story short, I counter-trolled, because I was good at it, ridding the room of most trolls, (I was also an asshole) and allowing the room to be comfortably inhabited by other people. I fought with some people for control of the room, most notably wolfhaak, (we still hate each other) eventually I won, but many people hated me after that. wolfhaak was for roleplay where I wasn't, and all the roleplayers seemed to come all at once. I was once voted president of Asylum and was greatly respected, sadly no longer true, as I truly wanted what was best for Asylum. I once enjoyed roleplay, but now hate it because I personally think it is rather immature. A few people got unhappy and eventually I was replaced by dragon4444, who was loved because of the fact that he was for roleplay where I wasn't.....again..... Sometimes we would take our alternate accounts an go on Asylum raids, Altar and I went quite often, often shouting how good Asylum was and saying stupid things, having fun all the while. After dragon4444 went into a coma I was all but forgotten, and Asylum went into a slow and random setting, therein roleplay and drama ran wild. Eventually Chrisrandomness came on, stayed for a while, and I never liked it, eventually I left, and moved to Chocolate Hostage, where I stayed for little over a month, came back, and Chris and I became friends. Asylum has never quite been the same with mods regularly visiting, but I hasn't really changed for the better, nor the worse. Also, I haven't seen harriwar. Ever. 'The History of the ''"Single Corner"' In Asylum there is one corner. Only one. Thats just the way it is. This corner is a main hub in Asylum and is essential to the room. It has a very long and complicated history. Well...not really, but that sounds coolz so it's staying. The corner of Asylum's origin is unknown, but the first clear recording of it was back when Ibot technically controlled Asylum, but it was really owned by dragon4444 who was a good ruler and kept trolls away for a good amount of the time. dragon4444 (who, from this point onward will be referred to as drag) spent a lot of time in the corner, costumizing it and making it his own. While others were sent to the corner (at this period in time RP was unresticted) it stayed drag's corner. Until one fateful day when it was bombed and destroyed. Drag mourned the loss of his corner, but still claimed it as his own. And so Drag's corner existed, and was frequented by many people in Asylum. But then, for personal reasons not to be discussed here, Drag left Asylum for a period of time. During that time, Asylum changed very much, and the 'Corner War' started, and ever since then, there have been many different claims of ownership over this almost revered corner in Asylum. Then, Drag came back, and he claimed his corner he first to claimed. This caused some issues among some people in Asylum who claimed the corner while Drag was gone, such as tnttimmy (from this point on referred to as timmy) among others. Timmy believes that the corner is his, and refuses to give it up. There are people in Asylum who believed that Drag should have his corner, one being wormyish (from this point on referred to as wormy) and another being Ninja_Chick (from this point on referred to as ninja). Opposingly some, such as primrose74 (from this point on referred to as prim) felt that Drag lost ownership of the corner. Theeen they settled it and so apparently they share the corner now... And then Tabster Incorporated came in and built a new corner over the ruins. The Triumvirate, feeling this was unjust, blew it up again, and annihilated Tabster Inc. Sigma_Zero then thoroughly sodomized Tabster with a rotary hacksaw. *Extra Info: RemoWilliams still believes that the room has 3.14 corners. 'NOTE TO READERS!!!!!' '''NO TOUCHY THIS SECTION UNLESS I (see person below) SAY SO!!! And the renovations or WE are done. Someone tell altarz i sayz heyz. xD' This history was recorded by: Britz123 (aka brit, britz, or britze. NOT BRITZY!! IF YOU MUST KNOW WHY GOOGLE BRITZY DEFINITION!!!). If you've got any questions or want to edit something, you have to ask her first, (or you can tell altar to ask me...im not really on much anymore...) National Anthem The National Anthem was composed by the great composer Dethklok. Fire! Fly Hard Into The Night strapped To A Rocket Ignited! Last Meal Sits In Your Body. Gasoline, Turpentine, Gunpowder, Glycerine. Last Rights Given To You Genuflecting With A Torch. Punishment Outweights The Crime. Explode Into The Desert Sky! Say Your Goodbyes, For That Was Your Life And You'll Pay All Your Penance Laser Cannon DETH Sentance! Die! I'm A Rocket, A Roman Candle! A Fucking Missile On My Way to Hell! I'm A Martyr, A Saint Of Sinners, And You Will Fear Me In My DETH! There's No One That Can Make Me Repent The Things I've Done. Evil Is My Prime Objective I Explode And Bestow Your DETH! I'm A Rocket, A Fucking Weapon Of Mass Destruction That Will Destroy The Planet. My Lawyer Fucked Me, And I Won't Get Pardoned. The Devil Waits With Fear In His Eyes. Seeth Blood Blazing The Sky Strapped To The Mode Of Destruction! Cell-Mates Explode In Front. Barbequed Bone Fragments On My Bloodied Face's Blistered Skin. Last Moments Near You Now As The Countdown Proceeds Punishment Is Your Reward. Laugh As They Collect Your Life. Say Your Goodbyes, For That Was Your Life And You'll Pay All Your Penance Laser Cannon DETH Sentance! 'Regular Users' Users who are seen in Asylum and are known by most of the people. AirashiiSachi The most wonderful things about zombies, is that I'm the only one! :D AliceTheZombie Alostpuppy Alreany AmericanLizzy Anarchy17 All I wanna do is smoke dope and rap. AnnlynnV Asgersd '''The Foxiest Fox that has ever Fox'd. ' 'AshlynnTheCat' 'beelzebumon' 'Bumblebee1980 ' 'britz123' 'Corbinian' The self proclaimed "Empress of Asylum" – Avete Corbinia, justi Imperatrix! - 'CrowCane' 'Cryosize' 'Cutiwittheface' 'xXDeath42Xx ' 'FinnTheVampire' 'Flexo' 'Gaamercat' 'gamemoargirl' 'Henry_Hudson- A man looking to change this chat room, ridding the lesser, immature people. '''IAmMorganFreeman llAnonymousll IzaKat izyizy izzywisteria Kazuya121 LakeSnow LittleMushroom littlered266 LongOrangeHair Maisy1 MisterZeath 'The Only Meower in da club! Nya~~ 'natedawg221 Numnum47 Phantom92 PikaStalkerz - The one and only Pikachu. All others are imposters!!!!! planetyuba PumaThePet PunkedDeath rasa13 scorpionShwny ShadowSnowWolf '-Lick- :D 'SharpieLove Sigma_Zero 'The room's resident asshole, counter-troll, troll, and God. See List of Alts 'spinertttt starandgold Stineburg tabster97 'The one and only jeep. BOOM! 'Tanoak TBMFITW - 'Fuck this wiki, fuck the NEW anthem, I don't care if it is better or not. The OLD anthem was just fine and it was funny. LakeSnow and anybody else that likes the new wiki can suck my sweaty ass. This shit blows spoiled milk chunks. Screw you all. + 'Telo1 The_Danger The_Freeze TheButler777 TheMomosexual- Mother of Asylum. #Momoswag #YOMO i h8 macklemore 5ever. Tobuscus9 TristanG41 vaso_lam whozzie XxNooNgaXx Yngwie_Chigurh - 'The Only Sane Man. 'yoshiyoushaa Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners 'Ex Regulars' :These people used to be the regulars in Asylum or Ineptitude. Most of the Ex-Regulars went to Babylon Or Mostly Harmless. AltarBozdag Airumas Cangelgirljess Chelsey2 Crazykiller14 Deathbringer23 Elcarim FairyThePet fgfgfg - Kongregate moderator who owns Babylon. Gevock GibsonLP93 Gorgontech Henderson iBot '- Ex Kong Mod 'Its_Ruth Jclements Kinky_Cat kirstara leotid - I, too, am sorry to have left Asylum. If any Reg, Ex-reg, Wannabe-reg, ect. is reading this, I'll be in Blackmyst with Puma if you need a home. MoonGobler5858 nate2165 Ninja_Seahorse NRmypassword - 'GIVE ME YO HAAAAAAAATE 'pathetisad PazDaemon Pokerhappy PrivateDancer professorbananas Rebellion8 RebelScum Rezwana - 'we must accept that she is not coming back, although tab might get her back too. 'Rose_Blade - 'She's gone, some of us are still in contact with her via skype. 'Sabretoothtiger ShadowVarmint - 'Retired Admiral of the USSN Fleet "Poseidon". 'starlight74 T3hd0n thehater1 - 'plz don't be mean, its just a username 'Threadcount - 'I would like to say, I am sorry i abbanded our home. and i miss all of my family. 'tnttimmy Turkey116 Tw33zer510 twinkiegirl VVolfy Wing007 Wolfman216 wormyish xXmaddie96Xx 'Random stuff' 'Quotes' "With PumaThePet and Wormyish no longer attending, I am now the longest standing reg. Let my reign be long-lived and unchallenged." -Your Lord and Master, His High Kingly Royalness, Edmund "Sigma" Zero VII, esquire ' '''In your dreams Sig, in your dreams. -Wormyish ' 'You wish, May not be a reg, but I can't leave the place to waddle in it's own filth -Puma ' 'yolo-Altar ' *AmericanJizzy:BACON FLAVORED FREEDOM" *Fap Little Boy, Fap So Sweet~ Mama's Gonna Fap you right to sleep! Fap All you want, and have a good sleep! Fap Little Boy~ Fap till you sleep~"~Numnum47 *"I will rebuild the Golden Reich, shall the iron fist wear a steel glove."~Milomike ' * '"Follow me, I is have bacon, never get naked, it can kill, dont swallow."~MisterZeath' *'"Shadow, all your poptarts are cows," ~Numnum47 ' *'"Now put it into fourth" *Crunch* "That's seventh, not fourth" - tabster97 ' *'Kazuya121: Im Naked. tabster97: Why? Kazuya121: Because im naked. ' *'"IMMA JEEP" - tabster97 ' *'Stomp like a fascist - TBMFITW ' *'"I'm naked, but that dosn't matter, becuase I'm a Jeep" - tabster97 ' *'"HOLY... THE ROBOT SPEAKS!!!" Kazuya121 A.K.A Ai Kotoba Chan ' *'"If i could i would ****ing kill you all. but that be hard seeing as how this is asylum." ~From_The_Shadoes ' *'"I'd Love to shove my nose in your nosetril" CitrusIsSweet (Added by Kazuya121) ' *'"I blame the metric system." -tabster97 ' *'"All your DINNER are belong to MAH BOI" "You're smoking weed then you die at a chance of 8.0%, or is it 80%?" ۞ Kazuya121۞ ' *'"I Hug Everybody :)" ~thelissa26 ' *'"HUZZAH, YOU GET THE PORNSTAR"~Numnum47 ' *'Meh, I could be better, I could be worse. -tabster97 ' *'HOLY NYANCAT'S RAINBOWS THAT'S SOME BAD LAG!!! ~Ichigo_Mew ' *'tackle hugs n dogpiles ppl when in a crazy mood*-HAR80 ' *'gets out my wi wi sword-HAR80 ' *'WHAT U GONNNA DO WHEN THE ASYLUM MANIACS RUN WILD ON U???? - HAR80 ' *'What, Just, Happend? - tabster97 ' *'Time for me to make my surprise entrance... Hi! *no one answered* That was a lovely welcome *sits in corner and cries*. - demonthewolf ' *'RISE ABOVE HATE-harriwar ' *'I WANT A HUG!!!!- FaerieHunter ' *'YOU TOOK MY MUFFIN! hey, wait a minute. i had am muffin for a foot.....*clunk* Ow! -Brony_and_proud ' *'Leotid Today Has Declare Himself King Leonidas which King of King in the Just Chatting- RickW6 ' *'"I AM THE ORACLE OF DARKNESS, FEAR ME!!"- Numnum47 ' *'"Yes, Num, you are my Oracle, so tell me the damn future already!"-leotid ' *'I AM A BLOODY GIRL!-harriwar ' *'Yeah yeah whatever, GIMME MAH MUFFIN BACK!! - demonthewolf. ' *'professorbananas: Did i kill chat? carcuss35: Yes .-. professorbananas: YAY FINALLY!!!! ' *'removed for copyright ' *'"I'm glad to be In Asylum, Its a happy gleeful place with.... UDON NOODLES!"- Meeleemazeria ' *'"DOGGYPILE!!!*faceplants floor 2 start it*" - Bloodfairy ' *'"I am so lost......Like usual...."-Numnum47 ' *'"sluks in corner"-wingedw0lf ' *'"winged get the hell out of the corner" ' *'"trying to get wolfy out of his corner"-Krish123456789 ' *'random visitor: 'the people in this room are weird... '''Ichigo_Mew: '''No worse, they're crazy...but thats why we are in an Asylum!! ^-^ ' *'Meow DAMNIT!! -Numnum47 ' *'EATS DEAD BABIES!*-ZombieNinjaClown ' *'did demon ever get his muffin back? - mellisathewolf ' *"Beware most ppl in Asylum love 2 hug and get hugs"- HAR80 ' *'"I Edited The Wiki What Do I win?"- PumaThePet ' *"If you can't learn to do something well, learn to enjoy doing it poorly."'' -random_emo . ''' *"Why dont you Scidadle, and act like the bitch you are once in a while. Cock suits you, no?-Numnum47 ' *'"MuThErFuCkErS I aM tHe NuM, tRy To EaT mE, yOu WiLl FaIl, hehehehehhh HAHAHAHHAH HOHOHPHPHPHOPHPOHodv;hgvdagkbsgkbf;kbgfkjbg Meow :3 ~Numnum47 ' *'"I like pie" -Mrkebab ' *'-____________________- *slurred*Never put your mouth on a taffy stretcher. I learned the hard way. ' *'"I never thought I'd love being insane so much" -Dragon4444 *'"john madden is king of the moon" -joltman067 ' *'"Everything is insane in asylum, you'll get confused trying to catch up on the chats" -JaHaYa ' *'"Mess with me and ill slowly cut ur balls off with a rusty butter knife" -BloodFairy ' *'"Free mushrooms for all." - Mrkebab ' * 'Don't touch my clouds!! - StaticDemon' *'"Im just going to go to the store"- Snailliker ' *'"Why Did you have to kill me like that?"- Numnum47 ' *'I hit him with a FLYSWATTER!! Tha thing couldn't hurt a.......oh wait...it could. ~Ichigo_Mew ' *'How could you?!?!?!??!? - tabster97 ' *'"EMP INCOMING!!!"- ShadowVarmint ' *'i hate it when people call me demonthewaffle. - demonthewolf ' *'"Came back from my wild rage and coming back to asylum!! hope y'all can forgive me!!!" - Walnutguy15''' ''' *"I'm Geoff. Dont go in my garage.." - Sthenotech'' *'"Where'd my foot go?" - Baconator829 ' *'Meow :3 -Numnum47 ' *'I see **** Being horribly HORRIBLY Raped by Tentacles........With no Cencor bar.... -Numnum47'' ' *'"bngJGSyougiuhighIUGIUguigYUGs89^&4r867Rt Sorry there was a spider =D its dead now MUHAHAHAHA!!!" -StaticDemon ' *'"I define people here in groups: -lunatics: must be taken care off, insane -docters: must take care, insane -visitors: insane" ~Nyvrem ' *'"Don't listen to Tim... or Horse.. they dont have anything nice to say. and it really is Drags corner.. just because a guy goes into a coma doesnt mean you can take it away." -Gorgontech ' *'Who am I? I am The POOF MAGE!-Numnum47 ' *'"Doctor: starandgold is now officially psycho. He needs to go to Asylum." -starlight74 ' *'"Would any of you like some cabbage with your fish pie?" -HappyAlcoholic ' *'" A down up. A down up. Remember it well." - Death_Toll ' *'"This Isn't how you do a 69..." - The_Danger ' *'" Bipolor? Hellno! It's called, Asylum brand." - Holyblitz ' *"I'm the creepy uncle nobody wants their kids to know about." -Simga_One'' ''' *"So a spiritual bear is in a eagles ass?"- TheTaco2 (or Chuck Norris Jr.) ' *'"SEX~BUTT"~Numnum47 ' *'"So what exactly do you guys talk about in here?" "We discuss the finer points of philosophy, seek to increase our intelligence via respectable debate, and enjoy the sweet musings of Beethoven. Naw, nigga, we bitch and moan about just about everything, yell at people, and.. Yeah, that's about it. Welcome to Asylum. Aptly named." -Sigma_Zero *'"XD" -xXmaddie96Xx ' *'Walks away from a huge explosion* Now what?-tabster97 ' *'I really don't give a shit about this reg stuff :P' -Echo_Shora ''' *"Sto-mach: Stoner Machine" -Scrubmachine ' *'"It's a fairly common misconception that you can't make windows out of brick. Most people feel that brick is too soggy, but I assure you that it is a shoe. Scientists have discovered that nine out of ten shoes are numb. This brings up the disturbing question: Does coffee bleed? If in fact it does, then one must consider the possibility that all life is but a giant cake mold. But instead of delicious, gooey cake batter, we are instead filled with raisins." -Sigma_Zero ' *'Where is these padded cells :O - theomen5 ' *I'm not a (fill in the blank). i'm a Strawberry. :D ~Ichigo_Mew'' ' *'Where is my banhammer~yoshiyoushaa ''' *I don't remember the name of XD : *pokes rose* Chickenleader: "Holy shiz Rose just got laid! ' * '''guys WTH! i said i hated juice - hitler' * Dear viewer your parents are about to come into your room - the sex scene * i never heard anyone say lets Yahoo it. just sayin - Google * TheFlyinGiraffe:I shall not touch thy sacred corner. No worries mates. * Pasta....-TacoTerminator * "Um I Have a boyfriend. Fuck you." ~thelissa26 *'You wanna cyber? Go Call Lissa. ~LoZ' *"If there is one thing that I have learned from Asylum, Its that Logic is broken no matter what" PikaStalkerz *I am not a bee I am The Bee, the Almighty powerfull BumbleBee. Fear my buzzing!- BumbleBee1980 *I am like a phoenix, rising from the ashes. As in, I am incredibly flaming. - Yngwie_Chigurh Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners